


Quit it

by sugarmoons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Banter, Established Relationship, M/M, Teasing, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarmoons/pseuds/sugarmoons
Summary: Draco always hated undercover missions, they were even worse when his fiance decides that regardless of their duty he'd still be a tease.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Quit it

They waltzed into the underground auction with an elitist air and a hint of slytherin charm. Draco hadn’t been coaching Harry on old pureblood etiquette for the past week for him to fail as they were walking through the door. Then again, whoever thought it was a good idea to send one of the wizarding world's most recognisable couples on an undercover mission was truly the one to blame if things went to shit. The transfiguration magic that had altered their faces slightly needed to stick, otherwise they’re just off faces would be just obviously the boy-who-lived and his heir fiance, both of which had a habit of appearing on infamous wizarding magazines. 

As they sat down at one of the many dimly lit tables Harry knocked Draco’s shin with his shoe, “That’s him over there,” he whispered, nodding towards a graying man with a cigarette hanging from his thin lips, “Dominic Rook, 83, magic smuggler extraordinaire.”

Draco rolled his eyes, “I don’t think we’re meant to be complimenting our targets,” he joked.

“For a prick he’s good at his job. He only came on the radar recently and that all because someone was somewhere they weren’t meant to be.”

Draco knew exactly what Harry was referring to. The warehouse raid that had occurred a month before. Where Draco had done some smuggling of his own so he could gather intel without proper permission. The crate he’d got stuck in almost wound up in Russia. But he did manage to get the information he needed and then some. Jailing the notorious dragon hunter and finding out about a magic smuggler they only knew of through whispers in the air.

“I uncovered some valuable information.”

Harry snorted, “You cramped your leg so badly we needed to go to St. Mungos.”

Draco huffed, playfully kicking Harry under the table, “It was worth it.”

“It will be when we get this guy in custody.”

“Yeah it-” Draco stopped himself from going further as a couple sat across from them, their faces obscured with beautiful carved black masks. It was dramatic compared to most of the other patrons of the dodgy auction house who preferred a simple spell instead of splashing out on extra clothing. Though Draco couldn’t deny that seeing Harry in one of them without anything else would leave him melted on the floor,

The women in a tight crimson dress spoke first, “It’s awfully busy tonight isn’t it. Merlin knows what they have to get everyone so riled.”

Harry gave a faux frown, “There probably isn’t anything. You know what it’s like, someone says something and it spreads like wildfire. Half the hall is going to leave disappointed.”

“They do it every month,” the man groaned, “Last month they said they were getting a rare dragon hide but the seller pulled out at the last minute. What a load of rubbish.”

Draco bit his lip. That could very possibly have been his fault.

“Are you here for anything in particular?” Harry continued, keeping the conversation light. Friendly almost. He was always better at the person thing, great at spinning around in circles and twisting through sharp corners. Draco preferred getting straight to the point. Fugitives generally didn’t.

“Oh you know, just here for a nosy,” the woman gave a cat-like grin, “I like the rush of running up a bid, drives the old fucks nuts.”

The man beside her, who was now clearly her partner leaned in and kissed her neck, “Always such a tease.”

“Just for you,” she hummed back before pulling away and composing herself. Harry debated some risque affection himself. Rook wasn’t budging from his table and he probably wouldn’t until the auction was finished. It was going to be a long night.

“What about you?”

Harry tilted his head, “What about us?”

“You here for anything in particular?” The mischievous grin returned to the woman’s face “They’ve got some great things for a little extra spice if you know what I mean.”

Draco choked on his water. Harry held back a laugh.

“I know exactly what you mean,” Harry teased, running his hand down Draco’s thigh.

Draco slapped the hand as it crawled too high, “Harold!” he scolded. The fake name didn’t hold as much gravity as a “Potter” or even just “Harry” but it sure as hell made Harry step back as he tried to stop himself from bursting into a fit.

“Yes, love?” Harry replied, his voice honey smooth.

Draco moved into Harry’s neck, making it look like he was going to mirror what the couple across them had done before murmuring, “Quit it.” And pulling back. Harry had never felt so desperate in a room with so many eyes. 

They didn’t speak much more as the auction began. Harry kept a keen eye on Rook and Draco made sure the couple across from them didn’t suspect anything. Not that they seemed to be that interested in either himself or Harry, they were far too lost in each other. They were definitely one of the few people in the hall who were harmless in the scheme of things. Just adrenaline junkies looking for a risky hit. 

As things started to get boring, Rook got up. Signalling to the big guys at the curtained entrance to get his mode of transport sorted out.

Harry nudged Draco but Draco was already on it. He pulled at Harry’s hand and acted like he was leading Harry off to one of the various backrooms, pretending that his control from earlier had disappeared and that now he was finally finished waiting. 

They snuck out of the hall through the back and whipped their wands out as they ran to where the cars were being held. That was one lucky thing about magical criminals, they couldn’t use the floo system and at 83, Rook’s apparition would be spotty at best, his magic was rumoured to be weak. 

“You take the left,” Harry said darting to the right. There was one car with it’s lights lit in the entire car park.

Draco took off, he could feel his own rush flowing in. The rush of the chase.

The chauffeur took the car around front and they lingered in the shadows as Rook trudged out with his cane. Behind him was a young man holding a small velvet bag. When the young fumbled with the bag, Rook went red.

“You dare drop that and you’ll be on the auction block before next week.”

Harry didn’t give the old crook time to elaborate as he signaled Draco with a quick flash of light and they both descended.

“I think we better take that,” Draco smirked, “You’re under arrest Dominic Rook, for crimes related to the magical trade act of 1805. Anything you do or say can be used against you in a court of law.”

Rook, despite his age, wasn’t ready to fall so easily. His wand was out fast, and a spell shot out of it even faster, “You young bastards and your cocky attitudes.”

Harry dodged the spell and sprinted towards the old wizard with charmed cuffs. It didn’t matter how much Rook struggled. He was decaying and crumbling. Harry had undergone auror training and the harsh gym sessions that went with it. The cuffs went on with ease.

“Hand it over,” Draco ordered the young man, his voice bored. The young man didn’t fight, he just tossed it over and Draco placed it into a warded box. 

Harry contacted the rest of their team whilst keeping a firm hold on Rook. They’d meet them at the end of the street ready to take him into a holding cell until his trial.

Draco sent him a wink, “Well done, Harold.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from tumblr: Hi. Hope you’re having a great day snd are in good health 😊. For the request, I’ve wondered how would Harry (&/or co) react for the first time, when Draco calls Harry “Harold” instead of “Potter” in any setting. Was Draco put in a situation where he physically can’t say Potter or is there a personal agenda behind the nickname? Thoughts? 
> 
> I think I tailed off a bit but I hope it's still a good read :)
> 
> If you have time a comment would be godly.


End file.
